1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to fastening devices and more particularly to a snap-in type fastening device which is adaptable to accommodate workpieces or support structures of different thicknesses.
2. Description Of Prior Art
Snap-in type fasteners have heretofore been employed wherein a one-piece molded structure includes a head, a shank, and an entering extremity formed with laterally yeildable shoulders to permit telescopic association of the one-piece fastener with an apertured work-piece. Obviously, the axial spacing of the shoulder with respect to the work engaging side of the head is predetermined to accommodate a workpiece of corresponding predetermined thickness. To provide, as by molding, a similar fastener for a workpiece of different thickness necessitates the provision of a separate die in which the cavity details for the head, shank length, and entering extremity of the resulting fastener must be incorporated. It has been found, for example, that overthickness of a workpiece such as a panel may result from the presence of a burr, paint, plating, etc. Under such circumstances, it may be impossible to employ the one-piece fastener which was originally designed for a given workpiece thickness. To inventory a supply of one-piece type fasteners to accommodate workthickness variations of the type just referred to would be most impractical and exceedingly costly.
In some prior art fasteners the configuration of the fastener accommodates minor variances in material thickness but with a resultant reduction in holding power.
Various prior art fasteners have been proposed, but many of them suffer from such disadvantages in that they comprise a multiplicity of parts which makes them complicated to use and/or their construction complicates their manufacture and also increases their cost.
Exemplary of the state of the art are the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,181,966; and 3,665,800.
While the various prior art devices have provided improvements in the areas intended, there still exists a great need for a snap-in fastener adapted to accommodate workpieces of different thicknesses and which is characterized by being simple in use and economical in manufacture.
Accordingly, a principal desirable object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved snap-in fastener having the foregoing characteristics.
Another desirable object of the present invention is to provide a fastener having an essentially one-piece structure which includes a shank, a head member having at least a portion associated with a resiliently deformable member disposed at one end of the shank, the other end having a structured extremity for association with an apertured support structure.
A still further desirable object of the present invention is to provide a fastener having a simplified structure which includes a shank, a head member disposed at one end of the shank member, a resiliently deformable member associated with the shank member, and the other end of the shank having a structured extremity for association with an apertured structure.
A still further desirable object of the present invention is to provide a novel and practical snap-in fastener of the type referred to above, wherein workpieces of different thicknesses may be accommodated by the simple expediency of deflecting a resilient member associated with the head or shank of the fastener.
These and other objects of the invention will in part appear hereinafter and will in part become apparent after consideration of the specification with reference to the accompanying drawings and the claims.